


Night of Passion

by WeatherWatcher94



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherWatcher94/pseuds/WeatherWatcher94
Summary: Late one night, Chad and Mary are alone..





	Night of Passion

Late one Friday night, while Clarence was having a sleepover with Jeff, Chad and Mary are alone. They have dinner together, and Chad tells her to sit on the couch. 

He returns with a bowl of strawberries and some candles. Turning out the lights, and lighting the candles, Chad began to feed the strawberries to his girlfriend. She takes each piece of fruit with a smile and a small moan, which doesn't help Chad down below.

Mary accidentally dribbled strawberry juice on her white shirt, and says, "Oops...I guess I'll have to take it off..."

Chad watched, dumbfounded, as Mary removed her shirt, revealing a black, lacy bra. He began to sweat and mumble under his breath. He began to feel uncomfortable in his pants. Mary saw, and bent over. She undid the clasps to his pants and saw his erection was full. Taking it by the hand, she moved up and down the shaft, while staring at Chad 

"Oh, Mary, yes...just a bit more .."

She obeyed, and moved faster. While stroking, she lowered her head and took the head in her mouth. Chad throbbed in her mouth, a good sign.

Mary bobbed her head, while making moans and groans at the same time. Chad encouraged her to go faster by placing a hand on the back of her head. Mary stuffed him further down her throat, while she concentrated on the task at hand, or mouth, in this case. 

After a couple of minutes, Mary pulled him out of her mouth and using her spit as lube, she stroked Chad with her hand. 

While she did this, Chad reached over and unhooked her bra, letting it fall on his lap. Her bare breasts were revealed, and this only made Chad harder. He stared, while Mary purposely pushed her chest forward.

"You like looking at my breasts?" 

Chad, stunned, replied, "Oh, yeah."

Stopping her hand job, Mary leaned back, and unbuttoned her pink pants. As she slid them down, she says, "Then, you'll like this better."

Chad already liked it. Beneath her pants, was the same black, lacy material that her bra was made out of. His cock throbbed in midair, desperate for the hand job or the oral to continue. Mary did, taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head, her blonde hair fluttering in front of her face as she went.

There was a jerk, and then warmth gushed into Mary's mouth. She swallowed all of her lovers cream, then leaned back.

"Your turn."

Chad wasted no time. He pulled the panties to Mary's knees, then off completely, and went between her legs. 

Mary gasped when Chad's tongue hit her sensitive clit. She gripped the couch in a death grip, while thrusting her hips to Chad's dancing tongue. He lapped up her honey with a fervor, while spasms wracked her body. 

Throwing her head back, and moaning loudly, she relished the thought that they wouldn't be interrupted, not tonight. She and Chad could be alone, and bond with each other, sexually and emotionally. 

"Although, I might have to clean the couch before Clarence gets home tomorrow..."  
She thought, then a powerful spasm brought her back to reality. Her lower body was beginning to tense up and she was feeling the build up. 

"Ohh...it-its coming..." She warned.

Chad hit that sweet spot again, and Mary came, spilling her juices all over Chad's tongue, while he lapped her up.

Mary lay against the couch, panting for breath. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Chad, sit up. He was half hard again. Mary would change that. She went over to him and began stroking Chad to full erection again. 

While she did this, the couple locked lips, and Mary could taste her juices on his lips. It tasted sweet, like honey.

Mary deepens the kiss, and Chad moaned in her mouth. He pushed her to the couch, and told her he was ready.

"What, on the couch? Wouldn't we be more comfortable in our bed?" She asked.

"No time. I feel like I'm going to burst."

Mary lay below Chad, while he slid inside her. Mary gasped, and arched her back. He began thrusting, and the old couch creaked under them. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close.

"Yes, oh, yes...more...."

Chad leaned forward and Nuzzled her neck, which made Mary giggle. "You need to shave, sweetie.."

"Fuck shaving. I want you. I love you, Mary."

"I love you, too, Chad.."

The heat in the room was getting so intense, the window was fogging up. The couple on the couch were getting closer to the edge, and it would be bliss.

Mary came first, sensitive from her previous orgasm. She threw her head back,a d cried out, while her vaginal muscles tightened, and squeezed Chad's cock from inside her. This caused Chad to come, spilling his seed within her depths. The lovers gave one last cry of pleasure,before collapsing. Mary panted, speaking first.

"That was amazing."

"Heh, glad you thought so, babe."

"I think I might be up for more...."

Chad took that as a cue, and carried her to the bedroom, where he lay her over the bedsheets, spread eagled.

"Take me again."

Chad did, and after, they lay, with the blanket covering their bodies. Mary lay on her side, with Chad spooning her from behind. She held his hand, and sighed. 

"Now that was satisfying. I really needed that." Mary was saying.

"Me too, Mare. I love Clarence, but I love the little moments we're alone, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They fell asleep, satisfied and happy.


End file.
